Mon Pauvre Petit Chiot
by Ebro-Parrilla
Summary: AU: Cosima está enferma y le escribe una carta de despedida a Delphine. #Cophine


_Delphine,_

_Hoy es mi vigésimo sexto día en cuidados intensivos, no sé cuántos me quedan. Escribo esto porque solo nos podemos ver tras un cristal y eso, más que la enfermedad me está matando. Muero por poder tocarte una última vez. Abrazarte y hundir mi mano en tu pelo. Dios, cómo echo de menos tu olor, tus besos, tus caricias…_

_Recuerdo la primera vez que te besé, ¿te acuerdas? Te quedaste mirándome con esos ojos marrones verdosos y luego te separaste y te marchaste. Esa noche no pude dormir, pensaba que había echado a perder nuestra amistad, pero sobre todo pensaba en ese beso y en tus suaves labios. Al día siguiente entraste en mi habitación y me sentí muy aliviada al ver que nada había cambiado, que querías hacer "crazy science" conmigo. Ese día fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Me acuerdo perfectamente de cada frase. Tú entraste en mi habitación con un jersey negro y una falda granate que yo deseaba quitar en cualquier momento:_

_-Espero no molestarte –dijiste._

_-No, no, no, no. Imposible –cariño, tú nunca molestas- Aparentemente, tengo algo, como para llegar a conclusione…_

_-Es que yo nunca… _

_-Lo sé, lo sé. No eres gay –asentiste aliviada, pero a mí se me cayó el mundo a los pies. _

_Estaba completamente enamorada de ti y no podía estar contigo sin poder volver a besarte, sin embargo dije:_

_-Solo quiero hacer "crazy science" contigo. _

_Entonces tú empezaste a decir que habías estado leyendo sobre el instituto DYAD y que el Dr. Leekie había construido un departamento dedicado a trasplantes de órganos transgénicos y yo sobre la extrapolación de los modelos murinos:_

_-¿Sabes? Es realmente genial encontrar, por fin, a alguien que me entiende, que sea como yo –me estabas matando. Me mordía el labio intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de abalanzarme y besarte, y entonces dijiste:_

_-No puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso._

_-¿En el buen sentido? –estaba muy nerviosa. Más, incluso, que cuando voy a hacer los exámenes. Dios, estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti y pensaba que nunca podría llegar a tenerte. _

_-Bueno, yo nunca había pensado en la bisexualidad, quiero decir, para mí, ¿sabes? Pero como científica sé que la sexualidad es un espectro. Pero, sabes, los prejuicios sociales aumentan la atracción. Es contrario a los hechos biológicos… -me miraste como si hubieses sido la típica empollona de la clase que cuando hablaba nadie la entendía, pero yo sí, y eso me pareció muy romántico._

_-Eso es peculiarmente romántico –dije- y muy alentador._

_En ese momento, pensé que tenía posibilidades contigo, que podías estar conmigo sin nunca haber estado con una mujer, sin ni siquiera haber pensado, alguna vez, que algún día estarías con una mujer. Conmigo. _

_Me acariciaste la cara y pasaste un dedo sobre mis labios. Mil mariposas recorrían mi estómago, pero no estaba segura de si realmente ibas a comprometerte tanto como yo iba a hacerlo en esta relación. Así que esperé a que dieras tú el primer paso y me besaras. Los segundos que pasé esperando ese beso se me hicieron eternos pues miraba tus ojos y podía ver la inseguridad en ellos. Cuando finalmente me besaste y nuestras lenguas se encontraron, sentí que estaba soñando. _

_Me quitaste la chaqueta, pusiste tus manos en mi cadera y la acercaste a la tuya. Mientras yo levantaba tu jersey y te acariciaba la tripa. Poco a poco fui subiendo la mano, hasta llegar a tu pecho. Lo acaricié lentamente. Interrumpiste el beso para poder quitarte el jersey y quitarme a mí mi camiseta, después nuestros labios se abrieron buscando desesperadamente los otros. Tus besos sabían a café. Desabroché tu sujetador y coloqué ambas manos en tus pechos. _

_-Cosima –susurraste- Vamos a la cama._

_Te tumbé mientras seguía besándote. Fui bajando lentamente por tu cuerpo. Primero el cuello, luego tu pecho, tu tripa y, finalmente, tras quitarte la falda, llegué a tu lugar prohibido. Gemiste cuando te lamí. Te miré a los ojos y sonreí:_

_-Este es el principio de tu fin._

_A continuación tus gemidos se mezclaban con tus suspiros y tus "Oh mon Dieu". Cuando terminé, bueno, terminaste, me acerqué a ti y te besé. Respirabas con dificultad._

_-Cosima… quiero probarte –te miré sorprendida, pero tú estabas muy segura de lo que querías hacer._

_Me coloqué bocarriba mientras tú me besabas y acariciabas mi cuerpo. Me besabas el cuello mientras acariciabas mi clítoris. Gemí. Eras tan dulce. Bajaste hasta mi pecho pero no dejabas de describir círculos con la mano que tenías entre mis piernas. _

_Recuerdo tus pequeños mordiscos mientras estabas entre mis piernas y el hecho de que eso me volviera loca hacía que no pararas. _

_-Dios mío, Delphine –apreté con las piernas tu cabeza cuando me vino el orgasmo. _

_Entonces, subiste a besarme y dijiste:_

_-Otra vez._

_Eras insaciable y eso me encantaba. Mi parte favorita era cuando estaba entre tus piernas y me decías cosas en francés que yo no entendía pero que supongo que era que lo hacía bien. _

_Cuando paramos, cerré los ojos recordando cada beso, cada caricia, cada mordisco…_

_Y entonces empezaste a llorar. Me asusté pensando que lo habías hecho para probar si de verdad eras bisexual y no te gustó, pero dijiste que llorabas después del sexo. Me prometí a mí misma que no volverías a llorar después de hacer el amor conmigo. _

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque he muerto, pero Delphine, quiero que vuelvas a amar a alguien tanto como me amaste a mí. Quiero que seas feliz, que formes una familia y que me recuerdes por hacer "crazy science". No quiero que recuerdes mi enfermedad ni mi muerte, solo los buenos momentos que vivimos. Como cuando robé las botellas de vino o como cuando nos emborrachamos o como cuando te besé por primera vez. Quiero que recuerdes eso momentos porque fueron los más felices de mi vida._

_Te amo._

_Cosima._

Terminé de escribir la carta y me recosté en la cama. Cerré los ojos para intentar recordar sus besos pero me fue en vano. No podía recordarlos, había pasado mucho tiempo.

Vislumbré una silueta en la puerta. Era ella, sonriendo, pero con los ojos rojos de haber llorado.

-Cosima –amo la forma en que pronuncia mi nombre con acento francés.

-Delphine –me incorporé con dificultad.

La vi abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Qué haces? No puedes entrar aquí.

-Cosima, tengo buenas noticias. Te van a subir a planta. ¡Estás mejorando! –me abrazó.

Cuando ya estábamos en mi nueva habitación, se subió a mi cama. Yo, apoyada en su pecho, la abrazaba, mientras ella me acariciaba.

-He echado de menos tu olor –me incorporé para mirarla- Tu pelo –levanté una mano para tocárselo- Tus labios –los acaricié con los dedos- Pero sobre todo he echado de menos tus besos –la besé.

Nuestras lenguas volvieron a encontrarse, me encanta su sabor a café y la forma en que se mordía el labio.

-Cosima… Je t'aime.

-Yo también te quiero, Delphine –una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

La volví a besar. Había pasado muchos días sin sus besos.

-Cuando te pongas bien quiero hacer "crazy science" contigo –sonrió.

-Hablando de eso… -me levanté y cogí la carta- Te he escrito una carta…. –me miró sorprendida- Cuando muera…

-No –me tapó los labios con un dedo- No digas eso. No vas a morir –quité su dedo suavemente.

-Cuando muera quiero que leas esta carta y que te vuelvas a enamorar de alguien y seas feliz. No quiero que te pases llorando mi muerte el resto de tus días.

-No puedo hacer eso, Cosima, lo siento. Si tú mueres, yo muero. Eres mi esencia. Eres mi mundo. Lo eres todo para mí y si te mueres no puedo volver a vivir porque te amo –recogió una lágrima que se me cayó- No soy nada sin ti. Eres única… aunque tienes clones –rió- eres única, _mon pauvre petit chiot._

_-_Tú eres el cachorro –la volví a besar.

-La primera vez que la vi nunca pensé que mi mundo pudiera cambiar tanto, pero lo hizo. Cosima hizo que encontrara el verdadero amor y se lo agradezco. No he podido volver a amar, a pesar de que ella me dijo que lo hiciera. No he podido, porque ella es única. Echo de menos levantarme por las mañanas y verla, vestida solo por una camisa, preparando el desayuno. Echo de menos las clases que le daba de Francés… y su sonrisa –hice una pausa, evitando que las lágrimas cayeran. Miré al cielo, un cielo azul, como a ella le gustaban, ni una nube. Tragué saliva, todas las clones que habíamos ido encontrando estaban allí, su familia y compañeros de trabajo- Pero lo que más echo de menos es hacer "crazy science" con ella –sollozé- Y es que Cosima, a parte de ser mi novia, era mi mejor amiga y mi compañera de Ciencias –los aplausos surgieron y la gente se puso de pie. Los miré, estaban llorando- _Mon pauvre petit chiot –_susurré mientras miraba al cielo- _Je t'aime._

_Pasaron semanas, no sé cuántas exactamente, hasta que pude leer su carta. Sus últimas palabras. Las lágrimas me impedían leerla y me tenía que parar de vez en cuando para tranquilizarme. Felix, tú y las demás clones me estáis ayudando mucho, pero el hecho de ver su cara en otras personas me mata. No puedo seguir viviendo en un mundo en el que ella no está. Simplemente, no puedo. Y me odio a mí misma por ser tan débil pero ella me marcó mucho, tanto que no sé vivir sin ella. Las noches sin ella son aterradoras, sin poder abrazarla ni oler su esencia. Y por las mañanas, hay un momento en el que creo que se ha levantado para hacer el desayuno, pero luego el recuerdo de su muerte me viene a la mente y no paro de llorar. No puedo vivir así. Ya ha pasado un año y sigo sin dejar de pensar en ella. Todo me recuerda a ella. Por eso, espero que entiendas el motivo de esta carta, Felix. He decidido quitarme la poca vida que me quedaba para poder estar con ella y ser feliz eternamente. _

_Delphine._


End file.
